


A thin line

by oywiththepoodles



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oywiththepoodles/pseuds/oywiththepoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like a flagellant seeking penance, she walked into every argument he initiated.  She argued back, because she knew that’s what he wanted, but always let him have the last word. She rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance, all while letting him exact pounds of flesh. Because this was her fault and he was angry and he needed it.</p>
<p>one-shot where Fitzsimmons fight and make up.</p>
<p>Set after s2e05, minor spoilers for s2e06 (based off sneak peek).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thin line

It wasn’t long after Simmons returned that Fitz discovered how good it felt to fight with her. After their first confrontation _[well then why?]_ , he found that he just couldn’t help himself. He picked a fight over nearly everything. She brought him tea and he accused her of thinking he was helpless. She made small talk with Mack and he laid into her for hitting on his friends. It got so bad that anyone who could, avoided the lab, and anyone who couldn’t, wore noise canceling headphones. 

It wasn’t just that he was angry with Simmons, though he was plenty angry. It was that when he yelled, his words came easier. It was that the back and forth made him feel like they were Fitzsimmons again. But even more importantly, it was that every second she stood there and bore it was proof that she still cared. And, oh, did Simmons bear it.

Like a flagellant seeking penance, she walked into every argument he initiated. She argued back, because she knew that’s what he wanted, but always let him have the last word. She rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance, all while letting him exact pounds of flesh. Because this was her fault and he was angry and he _needed_ it.

Fitz had gotten so used to this dynamic that he didn’t even notice when he crossed the line.

“You’re a liar- that’s what you are. Perfect for Hydra, really. You should have stayed.”

Before the words even left his mouth, he knew they were ridiculous and untrue. Still, he just couldn’t keep them in. He’d never once said anything half as mean and he found the look of shock that settled on her face strangely satisfying. Her shock quickly turned to despair, though, and he was instantly filled with remorse. She mumbled a sad “excuse me” and made a beeline for the door.

“Simmons, wait...”

But it was too late. She broke into a run the second she was out of the lab.

***

Fitz stood outside the door to her bunk, practicing what he would say. Admitting he was wrong and apologizing was never his strong suit, but for her, he would say a thousand apologies. He took a deep breath and knocked quietly. 

“Jemma? Can I come in?”

When she didn’t answer, he knocked harder. And harder still.

“Jemma, I’m comin’ in, whether ye like it or not.” 

He was pleased to find that she hadn’t changed her passcode. It was a reminder that he was always welcome; a silent prayer for him to come back to her. 

Jemma was stretched out on the floor, staring blankly at the ceiling. Fitz had only seen her in this state once before. Eternal optimism as her armor, it was rare indeed for Jemma to be overwhelmed by her sadness. With a pang, he remembered how last time she had cried for hours before finally reaching this quiet detached state of being. He moved a few of the tissues littering the floor and sat down cross-legged next to her.

“Jem, I didn’t mean it.”

“I know.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know- me too.”

“I know.”

He sat there watching her, while she studied the ceiling, waiting for her to return to herself. After what seemed like an eternity, she looked at him.

“Stay?”

“Yea, alright.”

Together they crawled into her bed, neither bothering to change into pajamas.


End file.
